Lost, pain and Naruto
by Silent Blade
Summary: Naruto is thinking about his past and disappears into the village, making his friends go looking for him. NaruSaku


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I do own my Naruto story which means I do own Naruto even through I don't.**

**Author Notes:** Well this is my first Naruto fic so don't be to harsh. Its something I did in an hour so sorry if it's not very good. If people like this story then I will post my big story. Also I'm looking for an editor so if anyone is willing please contact me.

"**Song"** Bold means that it is part of the song.

* * *

It was a dark, starry night in Konoha. The breeze had a moist feel , its wet kiss promising rain to all who felt it. The village was quiet; most stores closed and the people sleeping underneath their warm blankets, dreaming and oblivious what was happening around them.

Not all was well, though. At the top of village, on the Hokage monument stood a single blue eyed, blonde figure. The sentinel stood on the head of the fourth Hokage that was attached to the side of the mountain, back straight and hands in his pockets as he watched the sleeping village.

The container of the Kyuubi, Naruto, the strongest ninja in the village, was deep in thought, contemplating his past. How he had fought along with his friends, how he had gone solo to fulfil his promise and how he had brought back his brother. He recalled how he had met the others when he had; how he had completed the promise to the girl he secretly loved, and how he and his friends now protected the village. He smiled at the memories, the happiest times of his life were with his friends. But that happiness could never heal the pain he secretly felt. He frowned. The painful memories were starting to re-surface.

He held back his tears as more and more memories surfaced. He was back to the time when he was still little, he heard shouting as people saw him, "THERE HE IS! GET HIM!" As he turned around he gasped at the group of people running towards him. He ran as he saw them getting closer, then looked over to his left to see even more people coming. The kid had blonde, messy spiked hair with sparkling dark sapphire-blue eyes and a frightened look on his youthful face. Suddenly, he heard someone shout, followed by a whooshing noise, like the sound of an assassin's kunai. The crowds shouting became louder, and he looked back just in time to see objects flying towards him, as shouts turned to murderous screams. Even over the noise of the crowd, he heard the objects flying past him. He looked away, avoiding the sight, but unable to escape the pain as some objects found their mark. The little boy yet turned, pure sorrow and pain painted across his face.

He failed to see the rock in front of him as he tripped and fell with a thud and saw the crowd surround him, tears in his eyes as they began to hit and kick him he screamed, "NO!"

He gasped and opened his eyes, breathing hard. It had started to rain, washing away the sweat on his body. He looked down at the village, the lights illuminating the buildings with a fey light, making them look more beautiful then ever. He shook his head and closed his eyes as he began to think again

**Sensation washes over me**

**I can't describe it**

**Pain I felt so long ago**

**I don't remember**

**Tear a hole so I can see**

**My devastation**

**Feelings from so long ago**

**I don't remember**

"Naruto?" asked a voice from behind him. It was made sweeter than normal by the concern in her tone. He turned and saw his friends, worried features on all their faces.

"Are you ok?" Sakura asked as she approached him.

**Holding on, to let them know**

**What's given to me, given to me**

**To hide behind**

**The mask this time**

**And try to believe**

"Naruto, whats the matter?" she questioned, stopping before the demon vessel.

**Blind your eyes to what you see**

**You can't embrace it**

**Leave it well enough alone**

**And don't remember**

**Cut your pride and watch it bleed**

**You can't deny it**

**Pain you know you can't ignore**

**I don't remember**

"I. I can't..." he stuttered, closing his eyes.

**Holding on, to let them know**

**What's given to me, given to me**

**To hide behind**

**The mask this time**

**And try to believe**

"Shhhhh... It's ok..." She said, stepping forward and pulling his head into her chest comforting him.

"I just can't..." he whispered.

**If I can**

**Remember**

**To know this will**

**Conquer me**

**If I can**

**Just walk alone**

**And try to escape**

**Into me**

"Shhhh... Naruto, it's ok. I'm here," she said softly, stroking his back. He began to feel a strange, but strong sensation.

**(Sensation washes over me**

**I can't describe it**

**Pain I felt so long ago**

**I don't remember)**

He looked up into her sparkling emerald eyes.

**I'm just**

**Holding on, to let them know**

**What's given to me, givin to me**

**To hide behind**

**The mask this time**

**And try to believe**

He smiled at her, and after a few moments she smiled back. Their heads started to inch towards each other.

**If I can**

**Remember**

**To know this will**

**Conquer me**

**If I can**

**Just walk alone**

**And try to escape**

**Into me**

There lips met in an explosion. The others looked at each other, shocked, before smiling and turning back. A lightening bolt forked across the sky, but they didn't flinch. They were in their own world, a world of happiness which had no boundaries for their love.

After a joyous eternity, or perhaps just a couple minutes, they finally separated. They stared into each other's eyes, smiling at the love each saw there.

"Sakura... I love you," Naruto whispered as he held her.

"I love you too Naruto and always will," she said, resting her head against his chest.

"Sakura, I finally figured it out," Naruto said as he smiled.

"And what is that?" she asked, smiling as well while looking back into his eyes.

"Though I can't forget my past, I shouldn't dwell in it or try to hide it. I must look forward to the future no matter what and just be myself instead of someone else, while living in the present and making the most of it just being me" he said.

"I am glad you have learned that, Naruto," breathed Sakura, before pecking him on the cheek.

He smirked and kissed her back before saying, "With you, Sakura, sensation washes over me. I can't describe it, the pain I felt so long ago, I don't remember... You take away my pain, the pain I thought I would never lose. Thank you, Sakura. You are my angel, you are the only one."

* * *

Well, what do you guys think? Are my writing skills good enough? Anyway, this is something to help me get more into writing...Please review and tell me how my story is and how I could improve it. 


End file.
